huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Peighton
Peighton is a contestant from Survivor: Panama,'' Survivor: Nicaragua, Survivor: Cagayan, Survivor: South Pacific and Survivor: Japan.'' Survivor: Panama Peighton started Survivor: Panama on the blue Bayoneta tribe. Following her argument with Alexis, Peighton was left in the minority with Beau and Spencer. When they had to attend the Triple Tribal Council, the trio voted for Sarah but Beau was voted out. Luckily for Peighton and Spencer in the minority, Bayoneta won the next three immunity challenges. At the tribe dissolve, Peighton was switched to the orange La Mina tribe along with original members Alexis, Joey, Kayla and Sarah. She thought all was lost because Bayoneta was planning on sticking together, but the original Casaya members brought Peighton and Cody to form a majority. At their next two losses, the alliance brings in Axel for the numbers, leading to the eliminations of Kayla and Adelaide. Peighton felt comfortable with her position in the game, and was pleased when La Mina won the next two immunity challenges. At their next loss, it was agreed that Sarah would be the next minority member to go home. However, Darcy worked with the Peighton's nemesis Alexis, and she was blindsided at tribal council. Voting History Survivor: Nicaragua Peighton returned for Survivor: Nicaragua on the blue Espada tribe. They were weaker in the immunity challenges, losing the first three. At the first tribal council, Beau was voted out for lacking social bonds with the women on the tribe. Ryan was the next person to be voted out by the majority alliance. After losing another challenge, Tison was voted out in their third tribal council. At this point, Peighton and the women controlled the Espada tribe. At the Tribe Switch, Peighton stayed on the Espada tribe with her Cody and Lana. When they lost the first time, Adelaide was voted out for being on the rival alliance. This was followed shortly by Cody for being a male on their original tribe. Espada won the next immunity challenges and were safe until the merge. On Libertad, her female allies on Espada at the merge had their own new alliances. Peighton tried to rally her original group to vote together. However, they had different allegiances, causing a slight rift. For being one of the only outsiders, Peighton became the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for her original Espada ally Darcy to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan In her third attempt, Peighton was placed on the purple Solana tribe of Survivor: Cagayan for her physical beauty. When they lost the first immunity challenge, Xenia seemed like an easy target for being playing so well in Survivor: Palau. However, Xenia was able to scramble and threw Peighton under the bus. She was voted out on Day 3. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific After a long hiatus, Peighton returned for Survivor: South Pacific on the blue Upolu tribe. After a shocking medical evacuation sent a Savaii member home, the Upolu tribe lost the first two immunity challenges. They voted out female threats, Lana and Danielle. After having challenge wins, Upolu more challenges. Karina was voted out for being lazy, and Dave was sent home for his lack of gameplay. At this point, Peighton was one of two girls left in the tribe. Sensing male domination, Peighton tried to rally for more allies. However, the men stuck together and her alliance with Cecilia was untrustworthy. In a 4-1-1 vote, Peighton was voted out and sent to Redemption Island. She lost the duel against Dave, Lana and Joe and was officially voted out of the game. Voting History Survivor: Japan In her fifth attempt, Peighton was on Survivor: Japan. This was another Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty season and she was placed on the red Heiwa tribe, labelled the 'Beauty'. Not wanting to fail like her first BBB season, Peighton made a Final Two deal with Alexys and semi alliances with the rest of the tribe. Luckily for her, Heiwa did not go to tribal council after a series of immunity wins. At the tribe switch, Peighton and Alexys stayed on Heiwa, with new competitors, Kristin, Alice, Shawna and Axel. As the only male on the tribe, Peighton made an alliance with Axel, who was also in an unstable alliance with Alice. At their first loss, Kristin was voted out. In their second time at tribal council, alice was blindsided by Axel, Peighton and Alexys. The tribe lost two more times after this, causing a serious downfall of morale. Shawna as an outsider was voted out. Axel, Peighton and Alexys had to go to tribal once more. For not being in the girls power trio, Axel was the last person voted out of Heiwa. Before they had to turn on each other, the Heiwa girls made it to the Merge. They were quick to make an alliance with the post-switch Chikara tribe, who consisted mostly of former Heiwa. This led to the eliminations of Harriet, Quentin, Vikki and Dustin. The six person alliance voted for Igor at the next tribal council, but the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Aaron home. Fearing their position, Peighton, Alexys and Jessica made a final three deal, voting out the remaining Chikara members from their original alliance. At the Final Four, Jessica told Alexys she wanted to get rid of Peighton. With the help of Igor, they banded together and broke their final three deal by voting out Jessica. At the Final Tribal Council, Peighton's cutthroat and under appreciated gameplay gave her no jury votes, earning her the title of Co Runner-Up. Voting History Trivia *Peighton is one of thirteen castaways to be the lowest ranking members of two different tribes. She was the lowest ranking member of the Libertad and Solana tribes. **Other castaways with this feat include Aaron, Beau, Caroline, Catherine, Cherry, Ellody, Jack, Liamm, Mitchell, Natalia, Scott and Zach. *Peighton is one of two castaways to compete in multiple seasons where the Brains vs. Brawn vs. Beauty twist existed, the other being Axel. **Of the two, her better performance was during Survivor: Japan. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Nicaragua Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways